The present invention relates to ultrasound accustical coupling pads.
During certain procedures, it is necessary to continuously monitor doppler ultrasound signals on the body of a patient for extended periods of time. Accordingly, in the past the doppler transducer was taped to the body with gel on the transducer. However, the gel makes it very difficult for the tape to adhere to the skin. Also, if the transducer moves due to an unstable attachment by the tape the signal will change, and the transducer must be untaped, repositioned, and retaped with additional unused portions of tape.